Stubborn Rivals and Douche-y Rich Kids
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Calem is in love with Siouxsie (Serena). But he is also jealous beyond belief of her. When they go to a party, some things are said, and he might just get the girl. Rated T for Calem's tendency to curse in his thoughts, and some sexual refrences.


**I got Y for Christmas, and as I expected, I started shipping the rival x protag pairing. I my headcanon Serena, or in my case Siouxsie, is almost (but not quite) Tohru Honda nice (nice to the point of it hurting herself). I may have gotten some spellings wrong, or made some grammar mistakes, so bare with me.**

"Please?"

That simple word. From anyone else, he wouldn't have changed his mind so easily for that one word. But the moment she says it, of course he's already bent to her will.

"Fine."

Siouxsie jumped for joy. "Yay! Thanks so much, Calem!" She clapped excitedly, and he felt himself smile at her excitement.

Oh, was he he in love with this girl. Of course, he wasn't going to admit it to _her,_ but she was also the only person who couldn't see it. Heck, even her Pokémon saw it (why that damn Delphox didn't tell her, he'll never know)! Who wouldn't be in love with her!? She's the Champion, she's gorgeous and fashionable, she's famous, and she's the nicest person to exist. Really. Never a Arceusdamn word against a living soul.

...

Why did she have to be perfect!? But of course, his damn pride and stubborness got in the way. "I respect you as a friend" was the closest he's ever gotten to confessing, for Arceus' sake.

And now she was begging him to go to this swanky party with her. Apparently this guy in Lumoise was having a party for his Furfou **(A****/N: That's the name of that dog Pokémon, right?) **and anyone who was anybody was going. And Siouxsie was definitely more than just anybody. But, it was apparently expected for everyone to bring a date. And Calem was the only one of their friends she didn't see as a sibling, so he was her first choice.

"Just be here at seven, 'kay?" she said as she reached for Yvetel's Pokéball. She stopped abruptly and looked him over. "It's a formal thing...can you afford a suit?"

From anyone else, that comment would have come off as snoody and rude, but from her, she was just geuninely concerned that he couldn't. And for some reason, that pissed him off more than if she was being rude. He wanted to tell her he most defintely could...but that'd be a lie, and only someone with the ability to kick a Pikachu could lie to her.

"...no."

"Oh."

_Please univite me please uninvite me please uninvite me..._

"Here ya go then!" She happily handed him a wad of fat cash, with the most infuriatingly happy expression. "You know that Boutique in Lumoise? Show them this," she handed him a slip of paper "And you can get in. They have some really cute clothes there. You'll look even more handsome than usual!"

...wait, than...usual...?

...did she just...

She just said he was handsome. He thankfully managed not to blush, but by the time he thought of a reply, she had flown off. He gazed at the paper, which he had crumpled in his fist. All it had was her siginature, and their logo. He laughed (with a twinge of bitterness).

**(TIME SKIP)**

At seven o'clock that evening, in a suit he honestly found sufficating, he awaited in their usual meeting spot. He tugged at his collar, attempting to loosen the tie, but Greninja swatted his hand down. Another peremeter of the party was that bringing your Pokémon partner was encouraged, which he was glad for. Having Greninja there gave him some confidence.

Even if the damn frog took it more seriously than he did.

He was about to ask her where she was over Holo Caster she he heard a family rush of wind above him. He looked up to see her bring Yvetel down, landing on the ground.

Who was shortly followed by his jaw.

She was _fricking amazing. _In a dress that was longer than her usual outfit, she managed to show off all the right things. It was fairly simple dress, a deep pink, going down to her knees, with frill at the edges, complimenting her long legs. It was strapless, and revealed her smooth shoulders. He hair was done up in some semi-eleborate curls, making available her long, perfect neck.

He was pretty sure Greninja pushed his jaw up, and he shook his head. "You look...nice..." he said, knowing full well he couldn't stifle his blush if he tried.

For once, she seemed to notice how he eyes travelled up and down her body, and she dutifully flushed, making her even cuter. "Y-You look really nice too. You picked a nice suit."

He wasn't about to tell her that he let a clerk pick the entire thing. "Shall we?" He said was started briskly walking to Yvetel, obviously trying to escape the awkwardness. This she didn't notice and followed him with a "Yeah!"

**(TIME SKIP)**

So far, Calem was _not _enjoying this party. The majority had been people asking if he was lost, how on Earth someone like _him _was so close to someone like _her. _The upsides were he got to kick some ass in battle, and Siouxsie looked happy. That was the only reason he was here anyway was to make her happy. But Calem's bittersweet night really didn't begin until an overconfident rich kid walked up to him, asking a question he did _not _approve of.

"So, do you think I could end up _taking her home?"_

While the question itself wasn't bad, it was the obvious intent behind it that angered him.

"I mean, I've heard she can't deny anybody anything. No one's tried because she's Champ, but there's alchol here."

"So...?" Calem ground his teeth, trying not to kill the boy.

"She's been steering clear because she's a minor, but if I can convince her, she might...open up a little. She seems like the kind of gi-"

That was it. While he was only holding plastic cup, when it hit the ground, the whole room fell silent. He reached over and grabbed the boy by the collar. "What's your name?" He asked, in more of a hiss than a whisper.

"F-Frederick."

"Okay, Frederick. You. Me. Battle. Now."

He released him, lightly shoving him in the process. Siouxsie ran over to him, grabbing his arm. "What happened!? Why are you so angry?"

Again, she wasn't mad because he's causing a scene or could ruin her image. She was just concerned for him. That was the whole damn reason this started.

"He said something...about..." He looked away and made a fist "...you."

"Like what?" Now she sounded ever so slightly offended "Don't put my problems on yourself."

No.

She of all people can not have told him that. Her. Little Miss "I'm-just-a-15-year-old-but-I'll-save-the-world-and-become-a-detective-and-the-champion-and-model-and-every-damn-thing-else" can't tell him to mind his own business.

"No. I'm sorry. But no. He said things...that as a friend...and as a rival..." _Say it dumbass. Say you love her. Say. It. _"And...as someone who l-loves you can't stand for."

Any mutterings that had began at the commotion hushed, and Siouxsie turned a bright red. "L-Love me?"

He swallowed. Well, there wasn't any turning back from a direct confession like that. "Yes. Love you. Can we dicuss this after I beat him, please?"

He would have normally expected her to want to battle with him, but she just numbly nodded. He drew his Pokéballs. "She's not some prize. She's a person, and the one I love, and there is no way in hell you'l get away with crap like that, _Frederick."_

**(TIME SKIP)**

After pulling his little stunt, Calem fully expected to be kicked out. Which he was. But even though Siouxsie was given the option of staying, she declined and left with him.

_More time for things to be awkward, _he thought.

The ride back to where he was staying was slow. It remained silent for the first half, until she spoke up.

"You said something back there."

"I said a lot of things."

"Well, you said he said something about me. What...what did he say?"

"He said...he said..." he swallowed "He asked me how easy it would be to sleep with you. He proposed getting you drunk. And I kind of snapped. I'm sor-"

He stopped midsentence when she swiveled around on her mount and hugged him tightly. "Yvetel, land in the first familiar place," she said into his chest, and the Pokémon roared in affirmation, slowly alighting.

When they landed, they sat upon Yvetel's back for a moment, Siouxsie embracing him, and him awkwardly trying to do something with his hands. "Thank you," she said, breaking the silence that had been accumulated.

"For what? Ruining the party and probably smudging your reputation?" It would take more than that to ruin someone as important as her...

"No. Thank you for standing up for me. It...probably would have worked."

"What would have-?"

"What you said he was gonna try to do to me. Get me drunk."

"Nah."

She looked up at him, not letting go of him.

"You're too strong for him, and like hell your Pokémon would have let it happen. Even if he did manage to get you drunk, he would probably have fallen too in love with you to do anything."

She giggled, and he felt part of the weight in his chest lift...

"Speaking of love..."

...just to come right back. He probably messed everything up. Their friendship, the (honestly more onesided) rivalry, everything. Hell, he probably even ruined them being _neighbors._

"What you...said...you love...me?"

He sighed. No use denying it. "Yeah. I wasn't lying. I meant it. I love you, like, a lot."

She flushed, and if he wasn't so angry at himself he would have found it cute. "If you don't feel the sa-"

She yanked them off Yvetel, and returned the large letter-shaped Pokémon, exclaiming that they "Need some privacy!"

They were in a forest, and honestly Calem couldn't care less where.

Because, at that very moment, he was being shoved up against a tree, and kissed. _Hard._

She has grabbed his shoulder's faster than her Raichu and rammed up against the tree like a Gogoat in heat, ferverntly pressing her lips against his. He reciprocated as best he could, taking into account that he had never kissed anyone before. He threaded his hands in her hair, the up-do crashing down into a mass of curls. She tugged on his poorly dons tie, yanking him flushed against her. When they pulled away, their were both out of breath and completely flushed.

"That...was for making me...wait..."

"Huh?" was the eloquent reply he managed.

"You said...we were neighbors...but I liked you...since we meet...but you said rivals...then friends..."

Oh.

Oh wow.

Oh fucking wow.

He had totally screwed himself over but holding back his feelings. They could have had been doing this since _the very beginning? _Damn his stubborness.

"I'm sorry," he said, catching his second wind. He gently flipped them around, so he was pinning her up against the tree. "I was just being a stubborn idiot. Like usual. I was so focused on learning from your battling that I forgot to learn about feelings." He pressed an apologetic kiss to her lips.

"You were forgiven before you even said it," she said with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. He felt himself smile. As per usual, no one could resist her smile, and especially him.

He kissed her again, knowing no other way to express exactly how happy he was. He continued to barrage her face with little kisses, muttering apologies for all his dick moves. She evetually stopped him by kissing his soundly on the lips. "Calem. I was never mad. Just...impatient."

He smir,edplayfully. "That's the closest to a negative emorion you'll ever feel."

She gently smacked his shoulder. "Is it a probably I'm happy? The world is wonderful things!"

"You know the cheesy line I'm now obligated to use is, right?"

"Yeah, but say it anyway."

"Commmee oonnnn," he groaned.

"Please?"

That word again. That word that had started this whole development. This awful...terrible...wonderful...amazing...perfect night.

"Well, you're the most wonderful thing of all." She giggled and look up at him, the love in her eyes plainly visible. So, apparently she loved as throughly as she did everything else. Good to know.

"I love you," he said plainly, his heart swelling at the thought of being with her, being by her b,side, just being near her.

"I love you too."

After hearing those words, he leaned in for another kiss, and came to a realization. No matter how infuriatingly perfect she was no matter how many times he tried in vain to beat her, no mater how totally jealous he was of her, all could be forgotten and forgiven, so long as he could keep hearing her say those three simple words.•

**This turned into more than it was supposed to (those as all my other pieces, it just kinda tapers off at the end). You may call OCC with Calem, but characterization was the main problem I had with an other wise amazing game. I felt like he fluxuated beteen nice/gruff/jealous, so I just mashed them together. Take it as what you will, but it sure was fun to write.**


End file.
